pokeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Starter Pokemon
Starter Pokemon and Kinda Starter Pokemon Every Region, '''[[Kanto]], [[Johto]], [[Hoenn]], [[Unova]], [[Sinnoh]], and [[Kalos]]''', has a Professor that presents each new Trainer with a Pokemon to start their journey. All of the Starters are the three basic types, '''[[Grass Type|Grass]], [[ Water Type|Water]], and [[Fire Type|Fire]]''', 2 Starters have dual-typings right off the bat, '''[[Rowlet]] and [[Bulbasaur]]. [[Pikachu]]''' is the only Starter that has a pre-evolution and to be an '''[[Electric Type]], [[Pikachu]]''' doesn't like going into a Pokeball so it was also the first Pokemon to be presented out of its Pokeball. The '''[[Alola |Alola Region]]''' doesn't really have any Starters because it doesn't have a Professor to present new Trainers with new Pokemon, it has a Principal. '''[[Rowlet]], [[Popplio]], and [[Litten]]''' are not actually Starters of the '''[[Alola|Alola Region]], '''in the games they are but in the series there are no Starters in '''''[[Pokemon: Sun & Moon]]. ''''' '''[[Ash]]''' catches '''[[Rowlet]] '''first then later on he catches '''[[Litten]] '''and '''[[Lana]]''' catches '''[[Popplio]]''' so really there are no real Starters in '''[[Alola]]. '''The '''[[Alola|Alola Region]] '''has a '''''[[Pokemon School]]''''' instead of '''[[Gyms]]'''. It also has a Pokemon Professor (Teacher), [[Professor Kukui|'''Professor Kukui''']]. '''''Kanto Region''''' The Starters for the[[Kanto| '''Kanto Region''']]''' '''are, '''[[Bulbasaur]], [[Charmander]], [[Squirtle]], '''and '''[[Pikachu]]'''. '''[[Pikachu]]''' at first was a really aggressive Pokemon until '''[[Pikachu]]''' protected '''[[Ash]]''' against '''[[Spearow]].''' Later on in the '''[[Kanto |Kanto Region]]''' '''[[Ash]]''' catches '''[[Charmander]]''', and '''[[Bulbasaur]]''', and '''[[Squirtle]]. [[Ash]]''' catches '''[[Charmander]]''' after he saves it from the rain when it's Trainer abandons it on a rock telling it he would come back for it. As '''[[Ash's Charmander|Ash's]]'''[[Ash's Charmander| '''Charmander''']] evolves it gets more and more aggressive until it finally evolves into a '''[[Charizard]]''', after that it doesn't listen to '''[[Ash]]''' at all. '''[[Ash's Squirtle|Ash's]]'''[[Ash's Squirtle| '''Squirtle''']]''' '''and '''[[ Ash's Bulbasaur|Bulbasaur]]''' doesn't evolve. '''[[Charmander]]''' is a '''[[Fire Type]]''', '''[[Bulbasaur]]''' is a '''[[Grass/Poison Type]]''', and '''[[Squirtle]]''' is a '''[[Water Type|Water]]'''[[Water Type| '''Type''']]. '''''Johto Region''''' The Starters for the '''[[Johto |Johto Region]] '''are''', [[Chikorita]], [[Totodile]], '''and '''[[Cyndaquil]]. [[Ash|Ash's]]''' caught all three of them but at different times, the only one that actually evolved was '''[[Chikorita]] '''into '''[[Bayleef]].''' '''[[Ash]]''' catches '''[[Cyndaquil]] '''in order to save it from '''[[Team Rocket|Team]]'''[[Team Rocket| '''Rocket's''']] machine when it blew up. '''[[Ash]]''' obtains '''[[Totodile]] '''when he and '''Misty''' throw a '''[[Great Ball]]''' at '''[[Totodile]] '''to see who catches it, but both of the '''[[Great Balls]] '''fall behind a bush so neither one of them knows who's '''[[Great Ball]]''' caught it so they have a battle to decide who gets '''[[Totodile]]''' and '''Ash''' won. '''[[Chikorita]]''' is a '''[[Grass Type]]''', '''[[Totodile]] '''is a '''[[Water Type]]''', and '''[[Cyndaquil]] '''is a '''[[Fire Type]]'''. '''''Hoenn Region''''' The Starters for the '''[[Hoenn |Hoenn]]'''[[Hoenn | '''Region''']]''' '''are''', [[Treecko]], [[Torchic]], '''and '''[[Mudkip]]'''. '''[[Ash]]''' catches '''[[Treecko]] '''after he helps '''[[Treecko]]''' save the other '''[[Treecko]]. [[May]] '''chooses '''[[May's Torchic|Torchic]]'''[[May's Torchic| ]]as her partner to travel with her. '''[[Brock]]''' catches a '''[[Mudkip]]''' after it helps it get it's babies back from the damage that '''[[Team Rocket]]''' caused, '''[[Brock]]''' saved all of the babies but one of the babies fell down the waterfall, so '''[[Mudkip]]''' chased it and caught it in its mouth and was hanging down, so '''[[Brock]]''' went to save it, after '''[[Brock]]''' saved it '''[[Brock's Mudkip|Mudkip]]''' chose '''[[Brock]]''' as its Trainer. '''[[Treecko]] '''is a '''[[Grass Type]]''', '''[[Mudkip]] '''is a '''[[Water Type]]''', and '''[[Torchic]]''' is a '''[[Fire Type]]'''. '''''Sinnoh Region''''' The Starters for the '''[[Sinnoh |Sinnoh Region]]''' are''', [[Chimchar]], [[Piplup]], '''and '''[[Turtwig]]'''. '''[[Ash]]''' catches a '''[[Ash's Chimchar|Chimchar]]''' after it was given up by '''[[Paul]]''', he abused '''[[Paul's Chimchar|Chimchar]]''' and when he gave it up he'd seen it as nothing more than a weakling, so '''[[Ash]]''' stepped up and offered '''[[Ash's Chimchar|Chimchar]]''' a home with him. '''[[Ash]]''' also caught a '''[[Ash's Turtwig|Turtwig]]''' after it saved '''[[Ash's Pikachu|Pikachu]]''' from '''[[Team Rocket]],''' then '''[[Ash's Turtwig|Turtwig]]''' challenges '''[[Ash]]''' and '''[[Ash's Pikachu|Pikachu]] '''to a battle, after losing it allows '''[[Ash]]''' to catch it. '''[[Chimchar]] '''is a '''[[Fire Type]]''', '''[[Piplup]] '''is a '''[[Water Type]]''', and '''[[Turtwig]] '''is a '''[[Grass Type]]''' '''''Unova Region''''' The Starters for the '''[[Unova |Unova Region]] '''are''', [[Oshawott]], [[Tepig]], '''and '''[[Snivy]]'''. '''[[Ash]]''' catches a '''[[Oshawott]]''' after he, yes '''[[Oshawott]] '''is a boy because he was affected by a wild female '''[[Snivy's"Attract"|Snivy's,"Attract"]], '''that was soon to be '''[[Ash|Ash's]]''', saved '''[[Ash's Pikachu|Pikachu]] '''and '''[[Iris's Axew]] '''from '''[[Team Rocket]], '''after he saved them he begged '''[[Ash]]''' to catch him, but when '''[[Ash]]''' tried to catch him '''[[Ash]]''' realized that it was the same '''[[Oshawott]]''' for '''[[Professor Juniper|Professor Juniper's]] '''lab, so '''[[Ash]]''' called '''[[Professor Juniper|Prof. ]][[Professor Juniper|Juniper]]''' to get '''[[Ash's Oshawott|Oshawott's]]'''[[Ash's Oshawott| ]]Pokeball, he agreed and gave it to '''[[Ash]]''', a little later '''[[Ash]]''' caught '''[[Oshawott]]'''. '''[[Ash]]''' also caught a '''[[Tepig]] '''after it was abandoned, left to die, by its previous Trainer, '''[[Ash]]''' and Iris set a lure to see what it was,'''[[Tepig]] '''takes the bait and after '''[[ Ash's Pikachu|Pikachu]]''' was captured by '''[[Team Rocket]], [[Tepig]]''' was determined to rescue '''[[Ash's Pikachu|Pikachu]]''', after it did '''[[Ash]]''' caught it. '''[[Ash]]''' also caught a '''[[ Ash's Snivy|Snivy]] '''after she, yes '''[[Ash's Snivy|Snivy]]''' is a girl because her "'''[[Snivy's Attract|Attract]]'''" worked on '''[[Ash's Oshawott|Oshawott]], [[Ash's Pikachu|Pikachu]], '''and '''[[Ash's Tepig|Tepig]] '''worked and '''[[Ash's Pikachu]]''' is obviously a boy, stole a berry from Ash he chased after her, he battled it with,'''[[Ash's Tepig|Tepig]], [[Ash's Pikachu|Pikachu]], '''and '''[[Ash's Oshawott|Oshawott]]''' were all affected by '''[[Snivy's Attract|Snivy's]]'''[[Snivy's Attract| "'''Attract'''"]], '''[[Ash]]''' finally sent out '''[[Ash's Pidove|Pidove]]''' who wasn't affected by her "'''[[Snivy's Attract|Attract]]'''" so he threw a Pokeball at her, she broke out of it the first time and fought back, but the second time she'd seen '''Ash''' as a good Trainer and allowed him to catch her. '''[[Oshawott]]''' is a [[Water Type|'''Water Type''']], '''[[Tepig]]''' is a [[Fire Type|'''Fire Type''']], and '''[[Snivy]]''' is a '''[[Grass Type]]'''. '''''Kalos Region''''' The Starters for the '''[[Kalos|Kalos Region]] '''are''', [[Froakie]], [[Fennekin]], and [[Chespin]].''' [[Ash|'''Ash''']] catches a '''[[Froakie]] '''after it protected '''[[Pikachu]]''' from '''[[Jessie's Wobbuffet|Jessie's Wobbuffet's]] "[[Mirror Coat]]" '''from '''[[Pikachu's]] "[[Thunderbolt]]" '''while doing so it was paralyzed, after that '''[[Ash]]''' took '''[[Froakie]]''' back to '''[[Professor Sycamore|Professor Sycamore's]] '''lab to be treated, shortly after that '''[[Team Rocket]]''' enraged '''[[Garchomp]]''', one of the Professors good buddies, it went on a rampage throughout '''[[Lumiose City]], '''after '''[[Ash]]''' saves [[Garchomp|'''Garchomp''']]''', [[Pikachu]]''' falls off of '''[[Prism Tower]], [[Ash]] '''dives down after it, then being saved by '''[[Mega Blaziken,]] '''a little while after '''Ash '''gets ready to start his journey '''[[Froakie]]''' chooses to travel along with '''[[Ash]]'''. In the series '''[[Serena]]''' chooses '''[[Fenniken|Fennekin]]''' as her partner, and '''[[Chespin]]''' chose '''[[Clemont]]''' as it;s trainer a little later after '''[[Ash]]''' catches '''[[Froakie]]'''. '''[[Froakie]]''' is a '''[[Water Type|Water]]''' Type, '''[[Fennekin]]''' is a '''[[Fire Type|Fire]]''' Type, and '''[[Chespin]] '''is a '''[[Grass Type|Grass]]''' Type. '''''[[Alola |Alola Region]]''''' In the '''[[Alola |Alola Region]] '''there is really no starter Pokemon, because there is no Professor to give them new Pokemon, there is a '''''[[Pokemon: School]]. '''''In the '''''[https://www.pokemon.com/us/pokemon-episodes/pokemon-tv-seasons Sun and Moon]''''' games the starters are, '''[[Rowlet]], [[Popplio]], '''and '''[[Litten]]. [[Popplio]] '''is a '''[[Water Type|Water]]''' Type, '''[[Litten]] '''is a '''[[Fire Type|Fire]]''' Type, and '''[[Rowlet]]''' is a '''[[Grass & Flying Type|Grass and Flying]]''' Type. Explanations